Reason for the Season
by Artie Foxx
Summary: With the Holidays fast approaching Klaus and Ari are getting ready for that most wonderful time of the year. But when Klaus learns of Ari's plans for the break, what will he do to make her Christmas even merrier then she ever could have dreamed? *Wizardess Heart Fanfic! Ari Foxx (MC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I'm dropping in with this...lol. XD_**

 ** _This was meant to be a single chapter that I was going to do as my Christmas Present for "Test of the Heart" but I realized trying to fit it in there would probably end up giving away to much of the story. So I decided to rethink the idea and do it as a stand alone short story. I'm hoping to get the entire thing done by the first of the year (work permitting of course). So we'll see how well that works out. XD_**

 ** _Anyways so this is my little Christmas Gift to the community! I hope you guys enjoy it! 83_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything from "Shall we Date? Wizardess Heart!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Traditions_**

* * *

Early morning sunshine show down on the gleaming white walls of the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.

The building glittered and sparkled in the light giving it more of a magical feeling then it already possessed.

If to add an extra flair to the magical setting the entire campus was decorated to the nines in festive decorations.

Red, green, and golden bows hung from the windows, and greenery draped around the door ways. Multicolored ornaments hung from the greenery, while wreaths hung from the doors.

Despite the seemingly endless summer at the school it was clear that the Christmas Holiday was close at hand by the decorations. It was true most of the academy buzzed with Holiday excitement as the students made their ways around the campus.

Deep with in the depths of the school, at one very familiar office one of the students seemed to buzzing overly with the spirit.

Ari smiled and hummed to herself happily as she busily hung up another ornament on the tree in the corner of the Prefect's office. Klaus had been opposed to the very idea of the Christmas Tree in his office from the start.

But Ari had prevailed with her persistence and had finally talked him into it, well more like given him an excuse to put her through even harder training for a few sessions. But she supposed she could live with that loss she supposed.

He had made the tree her responsibility to decorate and up keep, seeing as how he found it just to be a distraction from her work.

Speaking of Klaus, the golden haired Prefect was currently seated at his desk looking over documents. At hearing his girlfriend's absent minded humming his violet eyes roamed up from the paper he was holding to look at her.

He watched her for a few seconds a slow content smile forming at the corners of his mouth at watching her happily hanging the ornaments on the tree. She really was like a little kid, so simple minded in what made her happy.

It really did amaze him sometimes how much he loved her watching her like this really did warm his heart.

He quickly ducked his head back down to look back at the document in his hands when her head suddenly turned to look at him.

Ari's face was a light with a beaming smile as she stood up from where she'd been decorating the tree. She glanced back at Klaus to find him as usual looking over his documents. She mentally rolled her eyes at him as she made her way over to the desk.

"Alright, it's all decorated..." She said happily as she stood beside it motioning with excitement to the tree.

Klaus glanced up from his papers, a bored look on his face as he inspected the tree from behind his glasses.

"I think it looks nice!" She stated grinning at him obviously awaiting for his approval over the tree.

Klaus only rolled his shoulders in a shrug before looking back down at the paper in his hands.

This caused Ari to huff and pout a little as she looked at her boyfriend. She knew he didn't want the tree in the first place, but she'd hoped her efforts in decorating it would make him come around.

"Awe...come on, I thought I did a good job decorating it!" She said looking back over at the tree and then looking back at him her pout growing as she did.

Klaus who'd been watching her out of his peripheral vision tried his hardest to keep the smirk that was trying to cross his face at bay. Teasing her in this way always got the best results, he really did love the looks that crossed her face. He could feel himself failing the longer she did it.

Noticing the faint hint of a smile cross his lips Ari crossed her arms as she glared down at him.

"Your teasing me again aren't you?!" She asked placing her hands on her hips in mock anger at him.

This time Klaus couldn't keep in the chuckle that escaped his lips as he finally put down the document and looked up at her.

"Come on, Bunnyhead. You know how much I love seeing that troubled face you make whenever I do." He stated smirking up at her which only caused her puff out her cheeks in exasperation at him as he stood from his seat.

"So do you really think it looks alright?" She asked glancing back at the tree as he came to stand beside her also looking at the tree.

"Considering I didn't want it in the first place...I will admit it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." He stated smirking a little bit at her.

"You're so mean! Though I guess that's as close to a yes as I'm going to get." She said pouting once more and crossing her arms.

The sudden sensation of a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist caused her to freeze, and a blush to spread across her cheeks as she felt herself pulled against Klaus's chest. She felt his breath tickling her ear as he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"It'd look great no matter what, you know why?" He breathed into her ear causing her to blush deeper and curiously turn her head towards him.

"No, why?" She asked her voice soft as she met his gaze.

"Because you decorated it." He said flashing her a warm smile that caused her heart to melt at his words. He chuckled softly at the way her eyes seemed to light up at his words.

They stood there in their embrace for several more minutes admiring the tree before Klaus gently broke the embrace.

"You know though...it is missing one thing, I think." He said as he picked up his wand. Ari watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Lumen!" He commanded with a flick of his wand, her eyes happily lighting up as small orbs of light spread around the tree much like candles, topping the tree with a glowing star. Causing the Ornaments she'd put on to sparkle in the light.

"Oh gosh! Now it looks even prettier!" She said excitedly clapping her hands a little in excitement.

Klaus could only chuckle and shake his head as he watched her.

"As usual the simplest things get the biggest reaction out of you." He stated in wonderment causing her to once again huff and pout at him.

 _(He is so mean sometimes!)_ She thought to herself with another roll of her eyes as she began to make her way back over to the box of decorations he'd provided her with to start decorating the rest of the office.

Klaus watched her as he drifted back over to his desk to continue looking over a few more of the documents he had to go over. They both worked in silence for a while longer, though it didn't take Klaus long to notice the tune that Ari seemed to be humming again as she worked.

His eyebrows raised as he glanced up at her wondering what on earth could have her in such a good mood. It certainly wasn't the tree anymore.

"What has you in such a good mood? I know for certain it isn't you're test grade you got yesterday.." He mussed not looking up from his documents.

Ari who'd started slightly at his question could only glance over at him before hanging her head at his words.

"You already know about that?" She asked with a defeated sigh she'd been hoping he hadn't heard about it before she could come up with an excuse for it.

"Of course, you're still my Buddy..." He started to say the same thing she'd heard a million times.

"I know...I know and my grades effect yours too." She said with a sigh as she looked at him.

Klaus only raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"And yet we continue to have this conversation..." He mussed again with a shake of his head.

 _(Man nothing gets by him...)_ She thought to herself with another defeated sigh.

"Well anyways, we both know that isn't what's gotten you wound up this morning..." Klaus said looking at her as he rested his chin on his hands as he looked at her.

Ari paused for a second in thought before she shrugged a little bit.

"I guess I'm just excited for Christmas, and the break that's coming up..." She said grinning a little at the thought.

It was true in another two weeks it would be Christmas, and Winter Holiday for that matter. Of course that first meant the Quarter Finals that would be coming up the next week. But even those couldn't bring her down at the thought of a Holiday.

Of course also the thought of this being her first Christmas with Klaus also excited her to no end. Even though she knew after the whole Love Holiday thing not to necessarily expect the moon from him. But she'd also come to realize that he would figure something out to surprise her with. He always did in his own way and she loved it.

"Ahh...yes. I suppose all of that is coming up soon isn't it?" He stated to himself suddenly realizing that for her it made perfect sense for her to be so excited. That was simply Ari for you.

Ari smiled and nodded her head happily.

"Yeah, I guess it just hit me all of a sudden. I mean we don't get snow here like we do at home, so I guess I really didn't realize how close it was or how excited I was till we started putting up the tree and decorations." She said smiling absently as she fingered a piece of greenery as she draped it along the fire place.

Hearing her mention her home made Klaus's ears perk up, he'd only gone with her once to the tiny village she'd grown up in. That was during the break after the Magic Battle.

He imagined the quaint little village he'd visited with snow covering every inch of it, Ari inside her home decorating the smells of fresh baked cookies wafting from the kitchen. He quickly blinked away the images realizing he was daydreaming.

Thankfully Ari seemed not to have noticed from where she was still fingering the greenery. A sudden thought struck Klaus as he watched her, he knew about her parents and how the village had taken care of her. But what did that mean she did on major Holidays like Christmas?

"Are you going back to you're home for the break?" He finally asked the question that seemed to be burning on the end of his tongue.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, Ameila offered to let me come to her home if I'd wanted. But I know how crowded things get with her family so I couldn't impose." She said quietly shaking her head at the thought.

Klaus could only roll his eyes at her, leave it to her to be invited somewhere and afraid she would impose.

"I see, so what will you do once you get home? You know I still love to hear about your traditions from home." He stated quietly causing her to blush a little at the sincerity in his voice and the warm feeling she felt at hearing him say that.

"O-oh...let me see here. Normally the day before Christmas Eve I'll spend baking...I'll make sweets or bread for my neighbors. I figure it's the least I can do as a thank you for everything they've done for me..." She said smiling a little bit at the thought.

"Then for Christmas Eve I'll clean and decorate the house. I'll put up the Christmas Tree as well and decorate it...I still have a whole bunch of ornaments my parents collected from when I was little that I'll put on it..." She said trailing off a little bit of sadness breaking into her voice as she spoke and eyed the tree with it's glittering ornaments.

Klaus gave her a sympathetic look debating on telling her she didn't have to continue if she didn't want to.

"And then for Christmas Day I'll get up, and spend the morning with Momma and Papa...and then I'll see what I can make for Christmas Dinner. And then spend the rest of the day outside making a snowman...another tradition we used to do when I was little..." She said her voice trailing off slightly at the end as she gave the tree one last look before gently shaking her head a little bit and turning to face him her magenta eyes still showing a bit of sadness despite the smile that was on her lips.

Klaus could feel his heart go out to her, he'd never thought when he'd asked the question it may not have been the best thing to ask. He suddenly felt bad for asking it though Ari didn't give him much of a chance to linger on it.

"What about you? What do you and Elias do for Christmas?" She asked the question back to him tilting her head a little bit.

"Eh, the typical big family Christmas...terribly loud and over rated if you ask me..." Klaus stated with a shrug and a little bit of a mental shudder at the thought.

He didn't miss the flash of sadness that seemed to flash behind Ari's eyes at his words at the description of what in a way she would love to have again. Once again he felt a pang at realizing he'd probably said was the wrong thing.

"O-oh...I see. Well I'm sure though it's fun in it's own way..." She said tilting her head slightly at him in curiosity.

"I suppose, it's one of the few times our elder brother, myself, and Elias get to be together. Not sure if Elias would describe it as fun or not though..." He stated a mischievous smirk forming at the corners of his mouth at those words.

Ari instantly felt sympathy for the youngest Goldstein brother at those words, she knew how he and Klaus got along she could only imagine what he'd endure with their elder brother present.

She could only shake her head a little at the thought before she sighed a little looking at her boyfriend who seemed to be lost in thought over something.

She hated to admit it but she could feel just the slightest pang of jealousy at his description of the Holiday. She still missed getting to spend it with her own family, given she was grateful for what she had currently and the traditions she had. But that still didn't mean she didn't miss certain things.

"Well...I guess it's about time you started heading to class, don't want to be late." Klaus finally stated glancing up at the clock realizing that they'd spent most of the talking and not working. He'd make sure to rectify that in the morning.

Ari blinked in surprise at his words before she herself glanced up at the clock and nodded her head a little bit before she walked over to gather her stuff.

"Alright, I'll talk to you at lunch then!" She said flashing him a smile as she headed out the door.

Klaus watched her leave the office, his eyes staring after her long after she'd closed the door behind herself. He let out a sigh as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Her description of her Christmas kept running through his mind, and the look she had given him when he'd mentioned his own. His mind whirled about in thought as he did.

As if a light went on inside his head his violet eyes flashed open as a small smirk formed on his features. He had planned to do something for her before the break, and maybe even surprise her with an invitation to his home at some point in the break. But this new idea seemed to make much more sense.

Yes it would be perfect, he thought as he pulled out the special paper from his desk that was used for Magical Notes. His violet eyes seemed to hold hidden excitement as he busily began to write a note.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for Chapter One! Hmmm...I wonder what Klaus is plotting in that brain of his? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter! 83**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm really hoping to get it out as soon as I can. Work is trying to kill me at this point I swear it, but I at least wanted to get a little bit of a Christmas story out before the Holiday! .**_

 _ **Anyways, please read and review! 83**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 8D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Dropping in with another update for this story! 83**_

 _ **I promise the next chapter of Test of the Heart will be out soon, I'm just really wanting to get as much of this one out before Friday since it makes sense with the Holiday. But I'm realistically thinking it'll prolly be finished closer to the New Year. But I can hope right? *Eyes work that continues to hate her writing schdeule. XD**_

 _ **Anyways! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Your Reviews/Favorites/Follows really mean the world to me and brighten up my day! Thank you guys so much!**_

 _ **Disclamer: Nope still don't own Shall we Date? Wizardess Heart!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: The Perfect Gift**_

* * *

Early morning sunshine shone through the open window of the dorm room, casting a warm glow that spread across the room.

Ari sat at her vanity hunched the wooden surface as she busily counted the coins that laid spread out before her. She for once had gotten up early, even before Amelia who still slumbered on the bed behind her.

"Almost there..." She mumbled as she continued to count the Lune she had amassed, she had been working odd jobs here and there over the last several weeks.

She was truly amazed that Klaus hadn't caught on considering how run down she'd been thanks to that and all of special training to try and get her prepared for the upcoming finals.

But if he had suspected anything he'd kept it well hidden, honestly she was glad he hadn't considering the Lune she'd been saving up was actually for his Christmas Present.

"Yes! Just enough!" She said happily as she finished counting the coins. She leaned back happily in her seat as she grinned.

She could just imagine the look on Klaus's face when he opened the gift she had in mind. She'd seen in it a store window the last Field Day outing.

It was a beautiful bone china Tea Set, white with gold detailing along the edges of all the pieces. But what had really struck her were the hand painted Solnox that decorated the set.

The Tea Pot itself had the day version, while the cups had the night time version. The saucers had been decorated with moons and suns.

 _(He'll love it..)_ She thought happily a dreamy smile spreading across her lips at that thought.

"Hmm...Ari?" Came a sleepy voice from behind her causing her to jump slightly as she turned to face Amelia who was stretching on her bed.

"Oh! Good morning...I didn't wake you did I?" Ari asked giving her a sheepish smile.

"No...I think you just surprised me being awake before me." Amelia said shaking her head and flashing her a teasing smile as Ari rolled her eyes.

"Did you get enough?" Amelia asked as she got up from her bed to come up along side Ari to look down at the Lune that was stacked in neat rows on the vanity.

"Yes! Finally, and just in time too...I think Luca said he was going to try to go into town soon." Ari said grinning at Amelia. She hated inhibiting the green haired boy's bad habits, but knowing it would probably be her only chance before the break to get the set she had taken him up on the offer.

Amelia only rolled her eyes a little bit at her statement.

"That boy is going to get himself into serious trouble one of these days doing those things." Amelia mussed to herself as she shook her head a bit causing Ari to nod in agreement.

"But I guess that's beside the point, I'm so happy you finally got enough you've worked so hard. I'm sure Klaus will love that Tea Set you've been talking none stop about!" She said happily.

"Thanks Amelia, I'm really excited it's our first Christmas together and I really want his present to be perfect." She said blushing a little at her words.

Amelia gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sure it will be, goodness you make me so jealous. I wish I could find a nice boyfriend as well..." Amelia mussed quietly shaking her head gently and giggling a little at her best friend.

"But anyways...come on your actually awake early this morning, let's get ready and go get some breakfast that we don't have to inhale for once." Amelia stated flashing her a teasing grin.

Ari only gave her best friend a pout at her words, but her face quickly broke into a grin as she nodded.

"Alright...that sounds great!" She said as she got up to start changing and head down for breakfast.

* * *

Ari grinned happily to herself as she rechecked her bag to make sure she had indeed remembered her coin purse to give to Luca when she saw him. Satisfied she eagerly walked out of the girl's dorm and into the slightly chilly morning air.

Even though the weather at the Academy never truly became winter like, the air still had a slight chill to it.

The fresh air waking her up more and making her smile grow bigger as she walked towards the gates, her eyes lighting up at seeing Klaus standing there waiting for her.

"Good morning!" She greeted bubbly to her boyfriend as she came to stand in front of him.

"Well you're certainly cheerful this morning..." Klaus stated raising an eyebrow at her, he hadn't seen her this energetic in the morning in several weeks. He had his hunches to why that was but he kept that to himself for now.

Ari smiled and giggled a little as they started walking she shrugged a little bit as she glanced at him.

"Guess I'm just in a really good mood this morning." She stated tilting her head slightly.

"I can tell, though I won't complain all that energy will be put to good use once we get to the office." Klaus said flashing her a mischievous smile.

Ari paused in her step her eyes widening as she looked at him, unsure weather he meant work or something else.

The confused look only caused him to smirk a little, he loved it when he could get her to look that way. Ari quickly shook her head trying to hide the pink that tinged her cheeks before jogging to catch back up with Klaus.

The rest of the morning went along just as Klaus had predicted, he kept her busy doing most of the normal tasks about the office.

She was right in the middle of filing some papers as Klaus put down the book he'd been reading to watch her over the top of his glasses. He smiled inwardly as she busied herself with her work not even aware he was silently watching her.

Their conversation about Christmas from earlier in the week crept back into his mind. His eyes flickered down to one of his desk drawers before going back up to Ari.

"Hey, once you finish that up I have something to discuss with you." He stated causing her to jump slightly and drop half the papers she had in her hands.

He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at her expense as she scrambled to pick up the papers she had dropped.

"A-Alright..." She said as she finished picking up the papers and put them back in the correct order before scrambling to finish up the last of the filing.

Once she was finished she turned to face his desk. A look of curiosity crossing her face at whatever he wanted to talk with her about.

"Kay...I'm finished." She said giving him a smile as he slowly stood up from his desk and came around it and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Go ahead and have a seat, I'll pour us some tea." He said as he began his normal tea making routine.

Ari only raised her eyebrows as she sat herself down on the couch, her curiosity for sure heightened now. Not that she was going to complain, Klaus really did make the best tea.

He returned a few moments later with the tea, she smiled inwardly as she watched him imagining him using the set she had picked out for him.

"Hey Bunnyhead, get you're head out of the clouds!" Klaus stated sharply drawing her out of her daydream as she blinked realizing he was holding a steaming cup of tea under her nose.

"Oh-Oh! Sorry!" She squeaked blushing deeply as she took the cup from his out stretched hand.

Klaus could only roll his eyes at her as he picked up his own cup and sat down across from her at the small table.

Thankful for the warm cup of tea in her hands to distract her embarrassment Ari quietly took a sip of the tea. Her senses where instantly enveloped by the sweet minty taste of the tea.

"Oh this is so good..." She mummered as she closed her eyes enjoying the taste.

Klaus only chuckled a little at her reaction as he finished loading his cup with sugar.

"I thought Mint Tea with the Holiday coming up made sense..." He said looking at her over his cup as he took a drink.

"So do you think you're properly prepared for the finals next week?" Klaus finally asked raising his eyebrows as Ari practically choked on her tea at his question.

 _(I should have known what he wanted to talk to me about those.)_ She thought quietly a little disappointed at the topic.

"I-I think so..." She said quietly eying him as he gave her an unconvinced look.

"I certainly hope so with all the extra training we've been doing, if you have any hope of graduating with me we've got to keep your grades up as well." He mussed to himself his sharp violet eyes boring into her.

 _(He always has to put even more pressure on me...doesn't he?)_ She thought sighing a little and hanging her head.

Seeing her do this Klaus's eyes softened a little bit as he reached over the table and used his fingers to gently raise her chin so her eyes met his.

"Don't worry...if you need help studying I'll gladly help you." He said flashing her a soft smile that made her heart squeeze in her chest.

"T-Thank you!" She said happily her eyes dancing a little, she still had some issues asking him for help when it came to studying since a lot of the time she wanted to prove she could do it on her own.

Though after the last test he and the others had helped her ace she should have learned by now.

Klaus gave her another soft smile as he pulled his hand back. He glanced over at the clock it would all to soon be time to send her off to class. He sighed a little as he realized now was the best time as any to actually talk with her about what he really wanted to talk with her about.

"Listen...there is actually something else I wanted to talk to you about." He finally said looking back at her.

Ari blinked taken slightly aback by his sudden serious expression.

"Oh? Alright..." She said shifting a little bit giving him her full attention.

"I was thinking about our conversation from earlier in the week, about our plans for the upcoming Holiday Break..." Klaus said matter of factly.

Ari felt her heart beat speed up a little bit at his words, she had been secretly hoping he might suggest

them spending some time together during it.

"Y-yes?" She asked perking up as she looked at him.

"I want you to answer honestly. Did I upset you mentioning my family's tradition?" He asked looking at her with a look of sincerity.

His question took her aback for a brief second and she could only blink several times not sure exactly how to answer him. She had to admit hearing him say so casually that he had almost a perfect family tradition that she would love to have again had stung a bit, but upsetting her was a totally different matter.

"N-no...of course not..." She finally said shaking her head a little bit her brows furrowing as she looked at him.

"Why would you think that?" She asked quietly confused as to where he was going with this.

Klaus only gave her a look that said he wasn't quite convinced with her statement before he answered her.

"I saw the way you looked at me when we were talking, and I could see it in your eyes whenever I mentioned our family's Christmas and I was afraid I had upset you in some way." He said softly looking away bashfully at the last part.

Ari felt her heart squeeze tightly in her chest at his words, realizing he must have been worrying over this now since they'd talked earlier in the week. Klaus had always told her to speak honestly to him about what was on her mind it was something lovers did as he always said.

"Klaus, I'll admit that hearing about anyone having a family to spend the Holidays with causes me to be a little bit lonely...and maybe even a little bit jealous." She said swallowing the lump she'd suddenly felt building in her throat as she blinked feeling her eyes growing a little moist with her words.

"I do wish that my parents were still here to spend Christmas with, I wish they were here for a lot of things. Getting to see me get into the Academy, get to met you..." She said smiling a little bit at the last part despite the tears she could feel now running down her cheeks.

Klaus only gave her a gentle smile as he stood up from his spot and came over to set beside her gently pulling her into an embrace and allowing her to lean into him as she tucked her head under his chin to hide her tears.

"But at the same time...I'm thankful for what I do have, even if I am lonely sometimes I still have my friends here at the academy, the people of my village, and of course you..." She said smiling a little at the end as she snuggled a little more into his side.

Klaus could only chuckle a little as he tightened his grip on her as he let his cheek rest atop her hair. She never ceased to amaze him, despite the tears she had just shed she was still talking about being thankful for things.

"Well it's settled then..." He suddenly said not letting his grip loosen on her a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

Ari blinked suddenly raising her head from under his chin to look him in the eyes.

"W-What's settled?" She asked confusion clearly written in her magenta eyes.

"I can't have my girl feeling lonely on Christmas, so the only way to solve that is to have you come spend it with myself and my family!" He stated shrugging his shoulders as if he'd already made up his mind.

Ari's eyes widened into saucers at his words, and while she would have liked to admit that her heart stopped beating at his generous words. Her mind went blank at the implications that came with that.

 _"W-what?! WHAT?! THE DEVIL I AM! YOU'VE LOST YOU'RE MIND!"_ She yelled in shock pulling herself back as far as his grip would allow.

Klaus winced at her sudden sharp shout as he looked down at her, the stunned look on her face completely adorable.

"Owe...no need to shout." He grumbled giving her a mock glare, he'd known this idea would probably get this reaction from her.

"Of course there is! I can't just barge in on your family's Christmas..." She stated shaking her head vehemently back and forth causing her pigtails to fly wildly from side to side.

"Who said you would be barging in on anything? I've spoken with my Mother and the arrangements have already been made." He stated matter of factly as if to put the matter to rest.

Ari's eyes only widened further at his words, she had already met his parents before so it wasn't like this would be their first meeting. She had met both on their return trip from visiting her village after attending the festival.

His mother, Helen, had absolutely fallen in love with her from the moment she had entered the Goldstein home. She had figured part of that was getting to have a potential daughter in law to dote upon. She had seemed gracious and welcoming, reminding Ari a lot of her own mother.

Klaus had chuckled and teased her for quite a while on how well she'd managed to charm his mother.

Walter Goldstein, however had been a different case. He'd seemed courteous enough towards her, but he'd also seemed to have kept his distance. She still hadn't figured out his reasoning behind this, from the stories Klaus had told her she had just figured that was how he was. Even Klaus had told her not to worry about his curtness during her visit.

"I-I, Klaus...this is to much I really can't..." She started to say but was quickly cut off by his grip tightening around her as she found herself pulled into his lap.

"Nonsense.." He stated giving her a serious look that caused her to stop her struggling and any arguments to die in her throat.

"I insist, as does my family. It's as much your Christmas as ours. You gotta remember, Bunnyhead, you sorta got a package deal when you became mine." He said smirking devilishly at her as he looked down at her.

Ari could feel her cheeks burn with heat at his words and she let out a sigh at realizing he'd once again gotten his way.

* * *

 ** _And that's it for Chapter Two! Oh boy...this is gonna be interesting folks! Can't wait to see how this all pans out in the coming chapters! XD_**

 ** _Again I really do hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am typing it! I'm having a lot of fun with this...hehehe..._**

 ** _Anyways! Please remember to read and review! 83_**

 ** _Thankies so much!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! 8D**_

 _ **I'm going ahead and posting this, I have about a quarter of the next chapter of Test of the Heart Typed. But I wanted to go ahead and get a Christmas update for this story out since yeah it had to happen. I'm hoping to get the rest of that chapter typed later today after all the family stuff, and getting to see Force Awakens. XD**_

 _ **Anyways! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Hopefully now with the Holiday over work will slow down and my free time for typing will open back up. Also this chapter is an extra long one...I may have gotten a little over zealous with the lenghth on it. Oh well bonus Christmas Present yes? XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Shall we Date? Wizardess Heart!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Gifts of the Season**_

* * *

Ari left the Prefect office in a fog, her mind swirling over what had just happened.

 _(I'm going to be spending Christmas with Klaus and his family...)_ She thought sighing as she let her head loll back a little as she looked at the ceiling as she walked.

"How did this happen?" She muttered to herself. Not that she was completely complaining honestly the idea of spending Christmas with him made her heart beat a little faster.

It was more the idea of spending it with his family that had her so nervous. Given she had already gotten the hard part of meeting his parents out of the way, but still. Christmas was one of those intimate Holidays that she just felt so odd intruding on.

Of course though she also had to think that some day when she and Klaus were married she would be spending it with his family anyways, she guessed this was as good a way to get used to that as any. Even though the thought of that future caused her to blush a little.

"Ari! Earth to Ari..." A familiar voice called to her breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked several times looking to the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Elias...I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She stated shaking her head a little as she looked at the golden haired young man that had fallen into step with her.

"That's obvious.." He stated sarcastically as he gave her a half lidded look.

Ari just glowered at him as they continued to walk.

"I take it Klaus extended our invitation to you?" He finally asked her after several moments of silence.

"He did, and I accepted." Ari said nodding her head a little bit as she glanced up at him.

"I figured as much, don't think my brother would have taken no for an answer anyways." He stated giving her a knowing smirk.

"That's true..." Ari stated with a bit of a sigh knowing Elias was right, despite herself a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Hey...there you go again..." Elias said raising an eyebrow at her and crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Ari asked shaking her head and glancing back up to Elias a confused look crossing her face.

"Thinking about Klaus again, I can always tell cuz you get that ridiculous look on your face.." Elias said a look Ari had never seen before crossing his face, but it quickly passed as he looked back at her.

 _(He's as rude as Klaus sometimes...)_ Ari thought to herself after a moment of pause at the momentary look she had glimpsed in his eyes. But really his words made her blush a little, she didn't realize she was that obvious with her thoughts about her boyfriend.

"Well anyways, I'm glad he convinced you to come. Once he explained the situation, I'm glad you'll be joining us." Elias said giving her a soft look and smile.

Ari felt her heart warm at his words and for the first time a happy smile came across her face as she looked at Elias.

"Thank you...I'm looking forward to it!" She said nodding her head enthusiastically as they reached their classroom.

Once inside Ari split from Elias and took her seat, she sat down and sighed a little bit. She had to admit after talking with Elias she was feeling a little more confident with the entire situation.

 _(I can handle this...it's all going to be fine. Besides it's mine and Klaus's first Christmas together, it'll be special just being with him weather it's with his family or not.)_ She thought to herself, vaguely noticing the bell for class to start.

She continued to allow her mind to mull over things as Professor Schuyler entered the room and began class. He was lecturing on about the day's lesson as Ari continued to stay with in her own little world, her thoughts not allowing her to focus on his teachings.

"...and so at this present time not much else is known..." Was the only part of the lecture that seemed to finally break into Ari's thoughts.

 _(Present... **PRESENTS!** )_ Ari's eyes widened as that thought suddenly over whelmed all her other thoughts.

"Oh no! How could I have forgotten?!" Ari suddenly stated loudly her hand instantly slapping over her mouth at realizing she'd said that out loud.

She winced as she heard the snickers of several students from around her, she caught Elias with a palm over his eyes at her out burst. She slowly glanced up to meet the icy glare of Professor Schuyler.

"Is there a problem, Miss Foxx?" He asked in a steely voice his eyebrow raising at her.

Shrinking down in her seat she slowly shook her head giving him an apologetic smile.

"N-No sir..." She squeaked her cheeks flushing.

"Very well...but next time keep your outbursts to yourself, understood?" He snapped as he turned to go back to the lecture.

"Yes sir..." Ari mumbled as she slumped back into her seat thankful that he'd been more lenient then she'd figured he would be.

Her mind instantly going back to what had caused her outburst in the first place, she felt stomach drop as she did.

 _(Oh how could I have forgotten?!)_ She moaned mentally as she hung her head a little.

The thought of going to visit Klaus's family for Christmas and gifts for them hadn't even crossed her mind. She'd been so stunned by his sudden invitation she hadn't even thought about that.

She supposed she could always make them all a gift, but she honestly wondered if that would work or not. She didn't know the rest of the Goldstein family that well beyond Elias and Klaus.

She knew either would be happy with a handmade gift, or baked sweets. But what about the rest of their family? She just couldn't be sure.

Not to mention even if she did decide to make them something where would she get the supplies to do so? And time, with Finals rapidly approaching there would be no time to make that many gifts and study as well. And she knew Klaus would have her head if she didn't at least pass the finals.

She shuddered a little at that thought.

She sighed a bit as she glanced down at her bag that contained her money pouch, she guessed she could see if there was a way she could manage to buy some presents.

That thought however caused her to bite her lip in hesitation, she had more then enough money to buy gifts that was for certain. But if she did that, it would mean not having enough for the Tea Set she wanted to get Klaus.

Her heart gave a painful thump at that thought, as the disappointment of that thought set in. She had her heart so set on getting him that as a present it hurt to think of giving that up after she had worked so hard to get the money for it.

She sighed a little bit as she debated in her mind on what to do, she knew what the right thing to do was. It was just the disappointment she felt at doing it, she knew it would be a long day and a longer class period now.

* * *

Ari sighed as she finally made her way out of her last class of the day, thanks to her earlier revelation she'd done little but think on her dilemma. Honestly she'd just barely been able to focus through out her lessons and how on earth she'd ever made it through them she wasn't for sure.

She figured Klaus had probably already heard about her outburst during the first class of the day, not to mention the quiz she was pretty sure she'd flunked. She could feel the dully throbbing of a headache setting in as she thought back on the day.

 _(Oh...why do I always find myself in these situations?)_ She though to herself with a groan as she drug her self down the hallway.

And to make it even worse she now had to go to the Prefect office and face Klaus. With everything already weighing on her mind she could already tell how chores and training was going to go this afternoon.

Specially since Klaus had mentioned they'd be starting her specialized studying for finals as well.

 _(How could today possibly get worse?)_ She thought miserably.

As if on cue she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Yo Ari!" Luca called from where he was standing leaning against one of the walls his arms crossed as he flashed her a smirk the light catching the gem in his earring as he looked at her.

 _(Great...guess I'll be making that choice sooner then I thought.)_ She thought with a sigh as she pushed down the lump that had formed in her throat and forced a bright smile to come to her face as she walked over to the green haired boy.

"Hey Luca!" She greeted as brightly as she could as she came to stand in front of him.

Luca only raised an eyebrow at her his green eyes scanning her as if catching her mood.

"I wondered when you'd finally hear me, been calling to you for a while now. Yer being a space cadet today, huh?" He asked teasingly as he looked down at her.

Ari only huffed a little and gave him a half hearted glare which caused him to grin knowing he'd hit the nail in the head.

"It got something to do with you spending the Holiday with the Emperor and Prince's family?" He asked is eyebrows raising again as he tilted his head.

Ari's face flushed and she looked up at him in shock, surprised he would know something like that.

"H-How did you hear about that?!" She asked flustered, which only caused him chuckle at getting the answer out of her so easily.

"I have my ways, you're boyfriend isn't the only one who knows about what's going on around this Academy." He stated with a bit of an arrogant tone to his voice as he puffed out his chest proudly.

Ari only rolled her eyes at his bravado.

"Anyways not to sure if I should feel sorry for you on that one or not, though guess it's your own choice. You did decide to go out with the Emperor after all..." He stated shrugging his shoulders a little bit.

Ari only gave him a glare before she crossed her arms and looked at him giving him a look that said he was over stepping his bounds.

"Anyways...I know there's another reason you wanted to talk to me, Luca." She said deciding to stop him before he said more.

"Alright, alright...sorry!" He said holding up his hands and giving her a smile that was probably anything less than apologetic. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to eves drop on them.

"You still wanting me to pick up that item? I was gonna try to get into town this afternoon and figured you'd want it to take with you." He stated turning to look back at her with a serious look on his face.

Ari felt her heart drop as she instinctively held on to the handle of her bag a little tighter. She knew that the moment when she'd have to make her choice would come quicker then she'd have liked.

She swallowed hard weighing her options for a second before she sighed and looked down at her bag before looking back up at Luca.

"About that...turns out I wasn't able to save up enough. So I guess I'll have to pass on it..." She said quietly her gaze turning downwards as she spoke.

Luca looked surprised at her words, his eyebrows arching high as he looked at her. He knew from what he'd heard that she'd been working her butt off to save enough money up for that tea set, she'd come practically bouncing up to him the day she'd asked him to pick it up for her the next time he made one of his visits to town.

He just couldn't believe she didn't have the funds after all of that enthusiasm she'd shown in getting it, he also knew that Ari wasn't one to just give up when she put her mind to something.

"Oh...well if you need a bit of a loan I'd be willing to help you out. Course there's be a price included..." He stated smirking at her.

Ari only blinked at him before her eyes narrowed a little bit before she sighed, she felt to defeated to even go there with him.

"N-no...that's fine Luca, I'm sure I'll be able to find something else for Klaus as a gift. I'm sorry I wasted your time...thank you." She said shaking her head and forcing a smile to come across her face.

Now Luca really knew something wasn't right, under normal circumstances that would have gotten him at least some sort of telling off by the magenta eyed girl. He studied her for a second before a thought suddenly struck him.

"Alright, don't say I didn't offer." He stated with a shrug as he leaned back against the wall trying to look uninterested.

Ari sighed again feeling the lump forming in her throat again at realizing she'd just made her final choice on the matter. She hated to admit it but she could feel her eyes moisten at the thought.

"Thanks again, Luca! Guess I'll talk to you later then..." She said flashing him another forced smile before she turned and began walking away down the hallway as to not let him see.

Luca only nodded his head to her as he watched her quick retreat. He sighed a little bit as he closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chin in thought. He pushed himself off the wall, as he turned and started to walk down the hallway an idea forming in his mind as he did.

 _(Dammit I hate being a nice guy sometimes...)_ He thought to himself as stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked.

* * *

The week passed by all to quickly for Ari, with studying, chores, training and finally Finals she all to quickly found herself rushing around her room making sure she'd packed everything she needed for the Holiday.

It was early morning on the day she was supposed to be leaving, she quickly glanced at the clock behind her. Amelia had already left to return home, and yet here she was still making sure she had everything.

 _(Ooh...I was supposed to have met Klaus and Elias ten minutes ago!)_ She thought frantically as she tried stuffing a few more things into her bag. She was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the window.

She cringed a little already having a pretty good idea to what was the noise was. She sighed a little as she walked over to the window to find an all to familiar blue owl that few into the dorm room and landed on her vanity.

"What could you possibly still be doing?! I told you to meet us ten minutes ago!" Klaus's voice snapped in the quiet room from the owl's mouth.

Ari cringed a little at his tone as she looked guiltily at his Familiar.

"I'm almost finished...just making sure I have everything..." She said timidly picturing his irate glare in her mind.

"You'd better be...don't think I won't come up there and get you if needed, packed or not, Bunnyhead." He threatened in a low growl.

Ari only rolled her eyes at him before sticking out her tongue at the owl momentarily forgetting he could see her actions through it.

"I saw that..." He said the owl scowling at her as she blushed and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

Several minutes later, and several threats via Familiar Ari found herself stumbling out the front door of the girl's dorm, her traveling trunk dragging behind her. She glanced up to find both Klaus and Elias standing near the gates looking less than pleased as she toddled up to them.

"Finally! I really thought I was going to have to make good on that threat..." Klaus muttered scowling at her clearly not happy.

Ari swallowed hard as she looked between the two brothers who both had identical scowls and arms crossed at her.

"I was about to help him, I was getting tired of listening to you both bicker like a married couple." Elias stated shaking his head at them, though he quickly shut his mouth at the glare he was receiving from Klaus at his words.

"That's everything you need? Your sure...actually don't answer that you aren't going back even if it isn't." He stated dryly as he pulled out his wand to use the spell that would transport her trunk to the Train Station.

She could only scowl at her boyfriend as he used the spell, even though she did notice that both his and Elias's things were already gone. She blushed a little realizing she really had made them late.

After finishing his spell Klaus quickly ushered them towards the forest to start their walk to Gedonelune.

Ari shivered a little bit as they reached the city, noticing the definite temperature drop between here and the Academy. While the weather was still sunny out and the greenery still green the temperature was for sure cooler.

She was glad she'd made sure to wear her warmer brown tweed coat, and the new soft pink sock cap and scarf that Amelia had given her as her Christmas gift.

As they entered the town Ari's eyes lit up with delight, the bustling city was filled with shoppers quickly bustling to and fro. Festive Decorations hung from every surface making it appear to be it's own wonderland even with out the snow. A large Christmas tree was the center decoration in the town square.

"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" Ari said looking around happily.

Klaus glanced down at her a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, her child like wonder once again captivating him.

"I suppose it is, it's less then 3 days till Christmas after all so of course the city will be decorated." He said shrugging a little as he looked about. He quickly turned to look at both Elias and Ari.

"Alright...our train doesn't actually leave for a couple of hours..." He said trailing off a little as he glanced around at the crowd.

 _(What? Then why was he in such a hurry to get here?!)_ Ari thought giving her boyfriend a stunned look.

As if reading her look Klaus only crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her.

"And your wondering why I wanted to get here so early I suppose? You really do underestimate me..." He stated feigning irritation at her.

Elias only rolled his eyes at his brother before he gave him a look.

"Let me guess, you wanted to do a bit of shopping before we returned home?" He asked as if reading his brother's mind.

Klaus only gave him an irritated look at clearly having his thunder stolen.

"I actually already did most of mine, but I do have some orders to pick up before we leave. I actually figured the time according to how long it would probably take you two..." He stated smirking at Elias who only glared at his brother.

"I'm not the one who will probably become lost with out a chaperone." Elias stated turning to look at Ari and raising his eyebrows.

"Hey...I don't need a chaperone! I'm sure I can find my way on my own..." Ari stated defiantly looking between the Goldstein brothers.

Both only gave her the same look of doubt before Klaus sighed as he glanced at Elias.

"I suppose there's no way around it, unless you want to keep an eye on her brother. Taking her with me isn't an option." He stated quietly glancing at her nervously.

Ari noticed the look and felt her heart pound a little in curiosity at what he was talking about.

"Perhaps I had somethings to do as well? Besides I'm sure either of us can find her if need be...I'm sure she doesn't even remember the person locating spell we learned in class." Elias stated crossing his arms as he looked at Klaus.

Ari puffed out her cheeks at being talked about like she wasn't even there. She glared at both brothers.

"You guys know I'm right here, right? Go ahead and do your shopping...I'm sure I'll be fine. And as Elias said either of you can find me if need be." She said giving them both a smile that made them both exchange nervous glances.

Klaus sighed a little as he closed his eyes in thought before walking over to her and placing his hand upon her head.

"Fine...there's no real other option. But make sure you stay in the square if possible...I don't want you getting lost and I have to come rescue you again." He stated opening his eyes she could see the worry in his violet gaze.

"I'll be fine, really!" She said flashing him a bright confident smile.

"That's what worries me..." He mumbled as he shook his head as he allowed his hand to gently tug at one of her pig tails to make her listen.

"I mean it, we'll meet you back here at the tree in two hours. Don't be late, Bunnyhead...I don't want to have to track you down, and carry you over my shoulder to the train station." He stated smirking at the blush that formed on her cheeks at his threat.

"Seriously though...be careful, and try to stay out of trouble." He said quietly dipping his head towards her ear making her blush more at his warm breath against her neck. He smirked a little as he quickly gave her lips a quick peck before he turned and headed into the crowd.

Elias stood awkwardly watching them before he too turned and headed into the crowd. Ari stood still blushing deeply from the quick good bye kiss Klaus had given her. She quickly blinked suddenly realizing she was all alone in the bustling crowd of shoppers.

* * *

 _(Great...I have plenty of time to shop, but I haven't the faintest where to even start!)_ She thought with a sigh as she glanced around at the plethora of shops that surrounded her. She shrugged a little bit as she decided to just wander and see what caught her eye.

"Man...this was harder then I thought it would be!" Ari groaned to herself as she walked along the shop fronts.

She'd been wondering up and down the rows and rows of shops and vendors for a while now. Thankfully it seemed she was just about finished with her shopping. It had taken some hard work, and a lot of walking but she was pretty satisfied with her purchases.

She had found a gorgeous scarf in one stall that she had purchased to give to Helen, a pretty flower pendent necklace from a trendy store that she thought would work for Elaine. The guys had been a bit harder to shop for.

She had finally wondered into a store that sold older volumes and books. She had really lucked out finding an old Grimoire that looked interesting for Elias knowing his love of studying she thought it would suit him.

She had also found a few volumes that were a from a writer she had seen Klaus borrow from his older brother so she had bought them for him, she hoped they were something he didn't already have.

Walter Goldstein had been the hardest, she had finally settled on a sorting stone that she had found in one of the Magical shops. It was pretty much a deep blue stone that was used as a Paper Weight, but when activated would sort the papers it was set upon.

She had actually considered getting one for Klaus, but after some debate she had decided against it. Much as she wanted to make his work a bit easier for him she also didn't want to be out a job herself.

The rest of her shopping had been in at the Magical Sweets Store that she had found. She knew that the entire Goldstein family had a huge sweet tooth. So she had bought a wide variety of things there. Including Magical Candies something Klaus had mentioned where a favorite of Elias's, several sorts of enchanted chocolates, and other goodies that he had either mentioned or she thought would be enjoyed by the family.

She had even managed to find some Magical Sugar Cubes she'd bought for Klaus, from what the shop owner had told her they would actually cause the tea or drink they were used in to either change color or glow a different color. She figured Klaus would find them trivial but she thought they sounded fun so she'd bought him several of each.

Yes, it had been a good shopping trip she thought to herself proudly as she walked. Though a sudden thought struck her. She had bought a gift for everyone, except Klaus. She sighed a little as her mood dipped at that thought.

She glanced down in her coin purse and sighed a little sadly, she for sure didn't have enough now for the Tea Set she had wanted. A far cry from it honestly...

 _(Oh...what should I get him?)_ She thought to herself as she paused in her walk thinking. She realized suddenly that in some ways she hadn't even really been looking for him anything since she'd had her heart so set on that particular gift.

She once again felt the lump form in her throat at that thought, as she sighed and shook her head gently to try and clear her head. She glanced down at the watch she had on and her eyes widened slightly.

She only had another thirty minutes before she had to meet back up with Elias and Klaus to catch the train. She could feel a little bit of panic setting in as she glanced around at the shops surrounding her.

She was disappointed as she looked around to find herself mostly surrounded by clothing stores for women, or what looked like stores geared more towards children.

 _(Well this certainly isn't going to help me...)_ She thought sarcastically with a sigh as she began to walk away from the store fronts she was currently near.

A sudden flash of blue happened to catch her eye as she was walking by one of the stores however, and she paused immediately in her tracks. Her gaze going to where she'd seen the flash.

Her eyes landed on a display in one of the windows, and despite herself she couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she saw what she'd seen out of the corner of her eye.

Setting amongst a large colorful display of handmade stuffed animals sat the most adorable blue owl she had ever seen, it looked almost exactly like Klaus's familiar. Save for it's glass eyes where an all to familiar shade of purple.

 _(Oh man...that is to cute! It looks just like Klaus's Familiar though with his eyes!)_ She thought putting a hand to her mouth to keep herself from giggling to loudly. She bit her lip as she continued to look at it, she knew exactly what his reaction would be to something like this.

She still remembered his reaction when he had unwittingly become room mates with Randy March, and how he'd complained for days about the other man offering him several of his stuffed animal collection. She could only imagine what he'd do if she herself bought him one.

But at the same time it was so cute, and it really was the first thing she'd found that had lept out at her to buy him. She wasn't going to be able to give him the perfect gift like she'd wanted, so why not something a little fun? Even if it did come back to haunt her later.

She shrugged a little in defeat as she made her way into the shop.

Several minutes later she found herself hurrying back towards the square. She was somewhat thankful she had taken Klaus's advice and stayed relatively close to the square. So finding her way back wasn't has hard as she'd thought.

She was nearing the square when her eyes caught sight of a familiar store front. She swallowed hard as she slowed down to pause in front of the small Tea Store she had remembered visiting on their last field day.

She felt her eyes instantly drawn to where she had last seen the display of the set she had wanted to get Klaus. She felt a pang deep within her heart at seeing that it was empty.

"Oh-oh well...I guess it's for the best after all." She mumbled a little sadly to herself despite feeling like a rock had dropped into her stomach.

 _(Least I wouldn't have been disappointed that it had already been sold.)_ She thought gloomily as she tried to consul herself with out much success.

She didn't even noticed when a figure walked up along side her.

"I'm surprised you actually followed some advice for once." Came a familiar voice that broke her out of her thoughts and made her jump slightly.

She turned to find Elias standing behind her with his arms crossed as he looked down at her.

"Oh! Hey Elias...did you come looking for me? I thought I still had time..." She said her eyes widening at remembering Klaus's warning.

Elias only smirked a little and shook his head.

"No, your fine...I just figured I'd come find you to make sure you got back on time. I don't want Klaus grumpy the entire train ride back home." He said cringing at that thought.

Ari chuckled a little at that thought, though she had to agree.

"True, though how'd you know I was here?" She asked confused at how he'd managed to track her down.

"I actually pay attention in class remember?" He asked smirking a little at her.

 _(He's so mean!)_ She thought to herself remembering his earlier comment about the locator spell.

"Anyways...we should get going." He said motioning with his head for her to follow him as he reached over and took her bags from her hands. Ari blinked in surprise before she nodded her head a little bit, though she couldn't help but cast one last longing look at the empty display behind her.

Elias glanced behind himself as she did so, his violet gaze following her's for just a second before he sighed and motioned impatiently with his hand.

"Come on already, I'm not even going to be able to protect you from my brother this time if your late. Never minding what he'll do to me as well if we're both late." He stated causing her snap her head in his direction as she vigorously nodded her head and quickly hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

 ** _Whoo! And that's a wrap folks! LOL...looks like I was right on estimating New Years for finishing this up. I'm hoping to get most of this into at least 3-4 more chapters. Of course that's me estimating...might be more...much more knowing how I like to break up chapters and add things in. We'll see I guess. XD_**

 ** _Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to read and review! I love reading you guys Reviews they make me smile so much when I read them!_**

 ** _Thankies so much! 8D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Happy Belated New Year!**_

 _ **I would firstly like to apologize so much in the lateness of this chapter. Work litterally killed me right after Christmas, and then I've been dealing with a horrid, horrid case of writer's block that pretty much has had me just hen pecking at this chapter. I can normally set down and write a full chapter in one setting...I've been working on this one in spurts for over a week now and just now got it finished.**_

 _ **In good news I had wanted to add more to this chapter before I split it...so I actually have over half of Chapter 5 typed as well! So hopefully it'll go smoother than this one did. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am now that I'm back in the groove! 8D**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Wizardess Heart! XD**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: I'll be home for Christmas**

* * *

Ari puffed lightly as she and Elias reached the train station. Klaus was standing near the gate his arms crossed as he watched the crowd.

Spotting them he stood up taller and approached them through the crowd.

"Finally, I really thought I was going to have to come and find you two." He stated before glancing over at Ari.

"Course, with the threat I made earlier I wouldn't have complained to much getting to keep it." He said sounding a little disappointed as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Ari's felt her face flush at his words as she remembered his threat from earlier about throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the train station.

Elias who had been busy making sure their items from town got to the same place as their luggage slowly turned to look at them. He cleared his throat as he crossed his arms a knowing smirk forming on his lips as he watched the interaction between his brother and his girlfriend.

Both of their heads turned to look at him, if possible Ari's face became even redder. Klaus only gave his brother a look of slight irritation of being interrupted but it quickly faded as he glanced to the large clock that stood above their heads.

"Yes, well looks like you two were right on time. Let's get going before all of the cabins are taken.." Klaus stated motioning with his head towards the entrance to the train station. Elias only nodded his head as he began to walk ahead of them.

Ari was taken slightly aback when she suddenly felt a strong grip on her hand, she blinked as she looked down at Klaus's hand that had tightly gripped her own. She felt the blood rushing up to her cheeks as she glanced up at his face.

Seeing the look on her face he only smirked down at her.

"Don't need you getting lost..." He said chuckling a little at the adorable expression she was making.

Ari only nodded her head a little bit as he gently tugged on her hand and started leading her through the crowded station.

* * *

Thankfully they were able to find an empty cabin, considering how full the train appeared it really was a miracle. With all the people traveling at this time of year it really wasn't surprising. And Ari quickly realized why Klaus had been in such a fuss to get them on the train early.

Once inside their cabin the three made themselves comfortable. Ari taking the seat near the window, while Klaus sat on the plush bench beside her. Elias sat across from them, he barely sat down before he began digging around in his bag.

Ari watched him in curiosity for several seconds, she wasn't the least big surprised when he surfaced with a book in his hand. She gave a puzzled look as she looked at the book in his hand.

"Ummm...Elias? You do know this is a break, right?" She asked tilting her head slightly at him.

"Yes, why?" He asked giving her an equally puzzled look. Klaus could only watch the two, a smirk forming on his lips already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Then why are you reading a text book?" Ari asked her gaze reading both confusion and curiosity.

"Just because it's a break doesn't mean it's an excuse to slack off, something you probably should keep in mind, all things considered." He stated dryly as he gave her a half lidded look before he flipped open the book clearly intent on reading.

Ari only shot him a glare before she sank down in her seat with a pout.

 _(Why does he always have to take a stab at my grades?!)_ She thought as she continued to pout.

Klaus watched the exchange and couldn't help but snicker a little at it, he'd know exactly where it was going from the moment Elias pulled out his book.

The three lapsed into silence after that exchange, Ari continued to pout for a bit longer until the train began to move and then like a small child she quickly became entranced with the moving scenery that was whizzing by.

Klaus leaned back in his seat, a content look crossing his face as he watched her. Her child like wonder at the scenery causing him to smile inwardly. Watching her always put him at ease for some odd reason, even something as simple as this. He loved seeing how her magenta eyes lit up at the first signs of snow on the ground.

"Oh! Look, Klaus! Snow!" She said happily as she pointed out the window, her head following the motion of the moving train.

At that Klaus couldn't help but keep it in anymore as he allowed a laugh to escape his lips.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked tilting her head as she turned to look at him.

"You're just like a little kid..." He stated shaking his head slightly at her antics, a smile forming on his lips as he looked at her.

Ari only rolled her eyes at him, having heard this one to many times before. She only flashed him a large grin before she shrugged and turned back to look out the window.

"Of course! Oh look..." She said motioning again out the window caught back up in her state of wonder.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh again as he leaned over to peer out the window himself. Ari blushed a little bit as she felt his chest gently pressing against her back.

She opened her mouth to speak again at something she saw but her sentence was suddenly cut off my a new sound. One that caused her to glance down at her midsection and for a blush to quickly bloom across her cheeks.

She cringed a little as she quietly glanced up at Klaus, who was looking down at her with a clearly unamused expression on his face.

"Was that you're stomach growling?" He asked as his eyebrow arched up.

Ari only gave an embarrassed laugh as she tried not to meet his gaze.

"So unladylike. Let me guess you didn't eat before we left?" He asked clearly not believing he was having this conversation with his girlfriend.

 _(Considering I was to busy getting ready this morning, and then I was so busy shopping...)_ She thought as she sighed a hung her head in defeat.

"I guess I forgot..." She answered him as she gave him a sheepish smile that only caused him to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Unbelievable, you really are to much sometimes." He said shaking his head as he gave her an unamused look before he sighed and began to move to get up.

"K-Klaus?" She asked confused as he stood up, he only rolled his eyes at her before motioning with his head towards the door.

"Come on, can't have you starving before we get to my house. I think the dinning car should be open...it'll be my treat." He said as he paused to wait for her to get to her feet.

"O-Oh...alright. Elias?" She asked turning to look over at the younger Goldstein who still had his nose buried in his book.

At hearing his name his violet gaze flickered up and over the top of his book.

"Would you like anything?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

Getting a quick shake of his head in response she shrugged her shoulders and headed after Klaus towards the dining car.

* * *

The pair returned a little while later to their cabin, Ari feeling much better now that shed had something to eat.

The food in the dining car had been fabulous, if expensive she'd protested heavily when she'd seen the prices to taking Klaus up on his offer of ordering whatever she'd wanted. But with his persistence she'd finally given in.

Despite knowing her boyfriend could afford the meal she still couldn't help feel bad at having him pay, even if it was a treat.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Klaus asked crossing his arms as they paused outside the door of the cabin.

"Hmm? Oh...nothing..." She said putting up her hands and giving him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

 _(Sometimes I think he can read my thoughts...)_ She thought to herself as she continued to smile.

"Uh uh..." Klaus stated in a tone that showed he was less then convinced but he didn't push the matter further as he opened the door to the cabin and started to enter.

He paused suddenly, causing Ari to bump into him.

She blinked in surprise and embarrassment as she moved slightly away from him.

"S-s-Sorry..." She started to say but was quickly cut off.

"Shh..." Klaus said holding a finger up to his lips as he motioned with his head inside the cabin a devious light in his eyes as he did.

Ari glanced around him to where he was motioning, noticing Elias who was leaning against the wall of the cabin his eyes closed in sleep. His book laid out on the seat beside him as his head lolled gently with the movement of the train.

Ari's eyes softened at the sight, but it was quickly replaced when she looked back up at Klaus and saw the look that was dancing in his eyes.

"Klaus, don't you dare..." She started realizing what was going through her boyfriend's mind.

"Oh come on...don't be a stick in the mud, Bunnyhead. Besides...I never get these chances at the Academy." He said in a hushed voice as he gave her a pleading look.

 _(And he calls me a little kid, like I could stop him anyways.)_ She thought with a resigned sigh.

The devious look returned to Klaus's features as he carefully made his way over to the seat next to Elias. He carefully moved the book out of the way before setting himself next to his brother.

Ari could only watch what was happening, she could already feel sorry for the younger Goldstein.

Klaus carefully maneuvered his wand from the pocket he kept it in, the gleeful smirk never leaving his features. And for a moment Ari really did have the thought that he looked like a gleeful little boy about to pull the cat's tail.

"Lessus Strepitus!" He chanted the spell and flicked his wand.

Ari herself jumped when a sudden loud siren like sound suddenly blared in the quiet cabin.

Elias had the same reaction, but much worse being asleep and having the noise sound right next to his head. His eyes snapped open as he lurched up from his seat in fright, in the process loosing his balance and plopping unceremoniously on his back side on the floor of the cabin.

He blinked groggily from his new seat looking about dazed as to what had happened.

Klaus on the other hand roared with laughter, Ari feared for a few seconds that he was going to join his brother on the floor he was laughing so hard.

Hearing his brother's laughter Elias finally awoke enough to regain his senses and his violet eyes narrowed on his jovial figure.

"Real mature, Klaus!" He grumbled as he began trying to pick himself up off the floor rubbing his backside as he did.

"That never gets old..." Klaus managed to say in between laughs.

"You know I've always hated it when you do that..." Elias growled looking down at Klaus as he brushed off his clothes.

"I know, that's what makes it even funnier when you continue to react in the same way..." Klaus said still snickering.

"UGH!" Elias stated loudly as he threw his hands up in the air as he reached around his brother to snatch his book up.

With one last glare shot at his brother he began to stalk out of the cabin. Ari gave him a concerned look but he neither met her gaze or paused to say anything as he walked out the door closing it with a loud snap.

"Oh my dear little brother, never change..." Klaus stated shaking his head as a few more chuckles escaped his lips.

Ari turned to look at her boyfriend a scolding look taking over her features.

"I think you went to far this time..." She said concern flooding her eyes as she looked back to the closed door.

Klaus gave her a dismissive wave.

"He's fine...maybe a bit of a bruised ego, but that'll heal. It always does." He stated it with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Ari could only sigh a little as she shook her head at her boyfriend.

 _(And the Devil makes his appearance..)_ She thought as she lightly pinched the bridge of her nose at his antics.

* * *

Once he returned, Elias stayed awake for the rest of the train ride. Sulkily reading his book and casting dark glares every once in a while at Klaus. Who would just give him a smug smirk in return.

Ari sat quietly looking between the two brothers, not sure what to do or say after what had happened earlier.

She knew the two could be to much sometimes but this really took the cake, though she wasn't really surprised honestly knowing both as well as she did. She could only roll her eyes a little at their antics before she looked back out at the passing scenery.

The sudden sound of a voice calling over the speakers caused her to jump slightly. It was the conductor letting them know they would be arriving at their destination soon.

Ari blinked a little suddenly feeling her stomach flip with nerves at realizing how close they actually were to Klaus and Elias's home. All the antics on the train ride had kept her distracted but now she could feel them building.

Klaus must have seen the change in her features because he gave her a soft smile and a pat on the head.

"Calm down there, Bunnyhead." He said with a soft chuckle as she gave him a half hearted glare, but hearing his words did help to calm her pounding heart at least a little.

As the train began to pull into the station Elias and Klaus busied themselves gathering their few belongings together. Ari glanced out the window as the train came to a stop, seeing the mounds of snow that were outside she was suddenly thankful for the gifts Amelia had given her before she'd left.

As the three made their way off the train that thought was reinforced by the cold wind that blew. Ari shivered a little as she pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck and her hat further down over her ears.

She glanced around the station she had been here twice before, but it still felt so new to her. She blinked when she heard a call from near by. Glancing up she saw an older gentleman dressed in a suit coming towards them.

He gave them all light smiles as he bowed in greeting.

"Ah, Master Klaus and Master Elias...I've been awaiting your arrival." The man said in a gentle voice as he looked back up at them.

Klaus and Elias both looked at the man and gave him smiles and nods, Ari still was getting used to the whole servant idea honestly. But the man also gave her a soft smile and bow as well which she returned.

"You're parents send their apologies for not coming to pick you up themselves, but you're father is still working. And you're mother is still making preparations at the mansion." The man explained as he began to usher the three out of the station.

Elias and Klaus only exchanged looks at his words but continued to follow him, Ari trailing along behind still entranced with the station that was decorated for Christmas.

Once outside the station Ari's eyes lit up at seeing a carriage parked out front that the man lead them to. The man began to load their luggage as Klaus and Elias began to talk among themselves allowing Ari to walk around the carriage to where the pair of horses where chained.

Klaus nodded his head a little at what Elias was saying before glancing up, a soft smile coming to his lips as he noticed Ari standing in front of the pair of horses. A smile spreading across her lips as she giggled as both the horses moved their heads up and down.

She grinned as he walked over a curious look in his eyes as he stopped beside one of the horses placing his hand on it's neck.

"They aren't telling you anything I should be worried about are they?" He asked eyeing both of the horses who craned their necks to look at him.

Ari giggled again as she patted one of them on the muzzle as it turned back towards her.

"No, but they did mention they hoped you and Elias would visit them more often, and bring them some sweets. They specially liked the ones you two would give them that were fizzy." She said giggling again at the look he gave the horses.

"Haha...yeah I don't think magic candies are meant for horses, but you tell that to kids. I'll see what we can do." He stated shaking his head a bit at that thought.

The horses ears flicked forward happily at his words and Ari giggled again.

"Pardon me, Master Klaus but if you and your lady friend are finished we'll be getting on our way." The man from earlier said giving them a soft smile, though Klaus could see the curiosity in his eyes as he glanced at Ari.

"Of course, Ari?" He asked pausing as she leaned over and whispered something else to the horses before turning and following him to the carriage.

Ari smiled happily as Klaus helped her up into the carriage, she remembered from the last time they came to his home that it wasn't that far from the train station. But considering the weather at the moment she was thankful for the warmth of the carriage.

* * *

Just as expected the ride from the station didn't take very long, even though she enjoyed the scenery as they rode along the road. Soon her eyes were drawn to the grounds of the Goldstein homestead.

As normal the grandeur of the mansion and it's grounds caused Ari to stare in wonder at it. Just like the first time she had visited she felt over whelmed by the sight of it.

Both Elias and Klaus shared a smirk at her reaction to their home. As they pulled up in front of the mansion Ari's face instantly lit up at the sight of the decorations that had been placed outside and along the windows.

"Oh wow...it's so pretty! It looks like the Academy..." She said in wonder causing both brothers to chuckle.

"Yeah, this time of year our parents like to host parties and what not so they keep the grounds decorated." Elias said glancing out the window of the carriage.

Ari nodded her head as she continued to look out the window as the carriage came to a stop.

She blinked noticing the stop in the motion feeling her nerves once again swell in her chest. She let out a small sigh to try and calm herself before following the guys out of the carriage.

She was busy trying to get down gracefully out of the carriage to really notice much else, even with Klaus's help it was a challenge getting down the small set of steps.

Once she was on solid ground she glanced up at the front of the Mansion, noticing a familiar figure standing at the top of the stair case.

Helen Goldstein made her way quickly down the stairs, a bright smile spreading across her lips as she saw them.

Where Ari often compared Klaus and Elias to royalty, Helen also fit the description. She was tall and elegant in her movements, her long strawberry blonde hair was swept up into a bun. Her sky blue eyes sparkling like diamonds as she greeted her sons.

"There are my boys!" She said chuckling a little as she engulfed Elias in a hug who flushed at his mother's affection.

Klaus only snickered as he watched them, though he quickly stopped when Helen released Elias and turned to her elder son and gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Just remember, your never to old for your mother to embarrass you..." She said giving Klaus a glare that rivaled his own and caused him to sigh in defeat before reaching over to hug her as well.

This time it was Elias's turn to snicker, though a glare from Klaus over Helen's shoulder quickly made him stop.

Ari had to put a hand over her mouth as she watched the interaction to keep herself from laughing.

Finally pulling out of their embrace Helen turned to where Ari was standing, her eyes lighting up as she did and a warm smile spreading across her face as she looked her up and down.

"H-h-hello Mrs. Goldstein, t-thank you so much for inviting me..." Ari managed to stutter out blushing deeply as she bowed.

 _(Awe...I just had to mess that up..)_ She thought still blushing deeply as she slowly stood up straighter.

"I'm glad you could join us, Ari." Helen said giving her a soft smile, catching Ari off guard as she pulled her into a hug.

"And I told you the last time, don't be so formal..." She said chuckling a little as Ari smiled and returned the hug.

After finishing their greeting Ari went to stand beside Klaus as Helen smiled and looked at the three.

"Goodness, I think we're all chilled to the bone. Come on inside...I'll see about getting some tea started." She said motioning with her hand for them to follow her.

Klaus eyed Ari out of the corner of his eye, catching his look Ari gave him a curious look.

"What?" She asked tilting her head a bit as she looked at him.

"I'm just thinking about how you manage to charm everyone you meet..." He said flashing her a soft look that caused her to blush and her heart to warm at his words.

She didn't have much of a chance to consider his words however, because her breath was taken away as soon as they entered the Foyer of the Mansion.

A huge Christmas Tree loomed in the middle of the room, causing her to crane her neck upwards to see the very top of it. The festive decorations that adorned it and the surrounding walls making her jaw drop a little in wonder as she looked around.

The three Goldsteins chuckled at her reaction as they watched her.

"Wow..." She managed to breathe finally turning back to look at them her magenta eyes sparkling in amazement.

Helen only smiled and took a step forward.

"It's pretty impressive, though it's more for guests then anything else. We'll be putting up our family tree Christmas Eve in the living room. I find that one prettier..." She said a distant smile spreading across her face.

"Oh?" Ari asked suddenly curious as Helen smiled and motioned for them to follow her into the living room.

"Oh yes, much prettier since it's decorated by us. It's always one of my favorite traditions..." She said trailing off a little as they sat themselves down in the living room.

Ari nodded her head a little bit in understanding as she sat down beside Klaus.

Their talk drifting from topic to topic as they caught up, the tea Helen had promised being brought by a servant. And Ari was suddenly grateful for it's warmth.

After a bit of catching up Helen sighed as she glanced up at the grandfather clock that was seated behind them on the fireplace.

"Hmm...dinner should be ready in a bit. I'm sure you three are starving after all that traveling...if you'd like to go freshen up first now is probably a good time." She said turning her eyes back to her sons and Ari.

The three all exchanged looks before nodding and starting to get to their feet.

"We can catch up more after dinner, Marcus and Elaine won't be arriving until tomorrow afternoon and your Father won't be home till later." She said as she began to make her way towards one of the side door ways that lead to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Klaus if you would show Ari her room? It's the guest room just down the hall from your room." She said giving her son a smile before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Ari yawned and stretched a little as she turned to look at Klaus who motioned for her to follow him.

"Tired?" He asked as they began to walk up the stairs towards their rooms.

"A little...it's been an eventful day." She said chuckling a little as she shook her head a bit to clear the fatigue from her mind.

Klaus only laughed a little bit as he lead her to a room before opening the door.

"Just remember this family function has only just begun." He said flashing her a smile as she entered her bedroom that made her feel like a rock had just landed in her stomach.

He let out a small chuckle as he saw the adorably over whelmed look on her face.

"Don't worry, Bunnyhead. It can only get worse from here..." He said winking at her.

"Your not helping..." She grumbled as she walked over and flopped down on her bed and stared up at the canopy of the bed.

She was caught off guard by the feeling of the bed suddenly sinking, even more so when Klaus suddenly leaned over her pinning her to the mattress.

She blinked several times as he peered down at her a smirk forming across his face as he did.

"I can think of several ways that I can..." He said a devious look crossing his face.

Ari only blushed and rolled her eyes a little at him as she squirmed beneath him as his face inched closer to her's. She could feel her heart racing as she closed her eyes knowing what would come next.

The warmth of his lips against her's caused her racing heart to soar, and for a second everything else left her mind.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, though Klaus didn't move from his position allowing his forehead to rest against her's as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Better?" He asked as he finally moved allowing her to set up on the bed as he began to walk towards the door.

"A little..." She said blushing at his question.

"Good..." He said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Go ahead and get ready for dinner, I'll come get you when it's time." He said giving her a nod as he left the room.

Once he was gone Ari flopped backwards again on her bed to once again stare up at the canopy of her bed her hand resting on her heart as she sighed.

* * *

 ** _And that's it for Chapter Four! 8D_**

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...I may have laughed at certain parts more then I should have as I typed it. Anyways I'll try to get Chapter Five out as quickly as I can...I have a funeral for my Great Uncle to attend later in the week. But we'll see what I can get done!_**

 ** _Please remember to read/review/favorite/follow!_**

 ** _Thankies so much! 8D_**


End file.
